<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breeding a bitch by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127834">breeding a bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vast Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Creampie, Furry Porn, Humiliation kink, Knotting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, yiffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimesis gets bred like a good bitch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mimesis/Reader, Mimesis/furry!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breeding a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you wake up in a mysterious place. HOTEL CALIFORNIA. how you know what that is is unclear to you. but you do know.</p><p>you stand up swiftly swishing your cyan tail. you gaze around the area with your crimson eyes and decide to head left. your ears swivel in a semicircle as you walk in an attempt to pick up any threats.</p><p>you suddenyl leap sideways clear to the right as another being emerges from the shadows. an obsidian black fox creature. their slim dull purple tail curled as they smirked and they narrowed their swirled violet eyes. they flaired out their cape.</p><p>‘well well weeell what do we have here!’ they cackled stepping forward. ‘a visitor perhaps?’ they made eye contact with an intense gaze. you step forward too, not backing down from a challenge. ‘I suppose you could say that maybe.’</p><p>‘how did you get here?’ they ask coolly. ‘I simply woke up here is all.’ you reply. you note that your head comes up to about their upper chest level. their fiery violet gaze is something you would dare to call sexy. you give them a sultry look.</p><p>‘perhaps you need a different kind of visitor?” their eyes go wide in a shocked expression momentarily, before relaxing into a seductive gaze in return. ‘well it does get a tad lonely here all by myself. some attractive company such as yourself would be a ~delight~!’ their long ebony claws meet your shoulders and tangle with your soft snowy white fur.</p><p>you grab their shoulders in return, snow white paws and crimson claws meeting short yet scruffy shadow dark fur. you yank them in for a kiss that’s all tongue and heat. their writhing tongue tangles with yours with a heated, and fiery passion.  your right hand sensually trails down their body from their shoulder. it comes to a rest on their rear and you give it a firm squeeze. they squeak in surprised arousal. you reel back and give their ass a firm slap in response and they moan into the kiss.</p><p>you reach around to your tail and pull out a collar. you pull away from the kiss and reach up to put it around their neck. they give you a puzzled look but let you without hesitation.</p><p>they gasp in turned on surprise as you turn them around and push them against the wall. ‘pretty collar for a pretty bitch.’ you seductively growl. ‘such a pretty little horny bitch. and right now, you’re all mine.’</p><p>they pant and roughly grind their rear back against your groin. ‘I’m all yours…’ they half whisper. ‘and what, pray tell, are you planning to do with me now that you have me?’ they ask teasingly. you chuckle. ‘why, I’m planning to fuck you of course.’ ‘and how do you want me then? I am a shapeshifter you know. I can give you whateeever you want.’ they say. your cock stiffens in excitement. ‘why don’t I let you pick? I can be generous because you’re being such a good little whore.’</p><p>‘why not both then? give you the fun option. and what I have already too. how convenient.’ the idea of both sounds thrilling. you trail a very curious hand to their groin. you quickly meet your target and they choke on a moan as your fingers wrap around a very odd cock. unlike your own it’s almost like a tentacle. but smoother and almost slimier even. how fascinating. you stroke it lazily for a half minute earning a pleasing amount of panting, and a satisfyingly loud moan. but you don’t want the fun to be over without even getting your member in them. so you remove your fingers and head a little further south. in three seconds they meet a moist entrance. both after all. your cock throbs in aroused anticipation.</p><p>you press into their tight hole with a groan. they’re so tight. you think they’ve never done this before. you wonder if they have. but that’s not too important. who cares if they have fucked before or not anyway. sex first. you roughly thrust your full length into their opening and enjoy the moan you get out of them from doing that. you keep thrusting with pace. ‘you know what I’m going to do now? I’m going to breed you. breed like the bitch you are. that’s what good bitches do, they get fucked and bred. you’re a good bitch right?’ ‘I’m a good bitch!’ they yell in a half moaning way. ‘I’m a good bitch looking for a good fucking! breed me, make me yours!’</p><p>you think you should reward them for being so good. you grab their thigh with one hand to make sure you get a good grip and pick up the pace. with the other hand you grab their cock. you’re careful with it so you don’t end up with an accident that ends in more than your claws being crimson. you stroke it again and enjoy hearing their moaning pick up and get louder. within minutes you have to stop as you approach finishing, and your knot starts to swell inside their hole.</p><p>you stroke their cock thrice more. they cum with a scream of ecstasy. you follow them seconds after with a much quieter grunt. their screaming turns to fast panting as your cock fills them with your hot seed. and your knot keeps it all in, no need to clean up just yet.</p><p>it takes ten minutes for you to be able to pull your cock out of them, a small bit of your seed coming out with it. the rest will slowly drip out over time too of course. you have to hold them up by the arms as they slump backwards onto you with a groan, too tired to hold themself up now. you take advantage of the slightly awkward new position, and decide to make your final mark on them. you barely nip at them as a test. you get no protest and you bite down on their neck. they let you do so. you keep your bite for a half minute before letting go. marking them as yours now. all yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>